


Une simple journée de stage...

by Voracity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Perfume, Shitty day, Shopping, Slice of Life, Snow Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Un stage, c'est pas toujours passionnant. Et si en plus les clients s'y mettent, on n'allait pas s'en sortir !





	Une simple journée de stage...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée de deux manières : mon super stage en parfumerie et ma fringale de Law x Ace de ce moment.
> 
> Je me suis donc inspirée de mon stage de décembre, que ce soit pour l'attitude de Law ou pour le déroulé de la journée.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Je peux vous renseigner ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Law se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme dont le badge ornant son torse annonçait « Ace, en formation ». *****

-Revenez quand vous serez achevé…

La réaction du jeune homme fut totalement ignorée par le client qui continuait de fixer les flacons de parfum comme si ils cachaient le sens de la vie.

Malgré sa forte envie de faire volte-face, Ace dût se résoudre à poursuivre sur sa lancée, énonçant les promos du moment, de sa voix la plus commerciale possible.

Et après, il alla se cacher dans la réserve pour râler de tout son saoul, sous le faux prétexte d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil dans la boutique, mais peine perdue, le monsieur désagréable était toujours là. Et lui, il ne pouvait rester éternellement à l'arrière, il y faisait bien trop froid pour que ça soit sain !

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux repartirent sur la silhouette de l'unique client.

Il n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder, au moins.

Plus grand que lui -et pourtant, il culminait déjà à 1m 85 !- des cheveux noirs en bataille -par volonté ou par flemme, il avait déjà vu les deux- les muscles présents de quelqu'un faisant attention à sa santé, une peau hâlée et…

Putain, c'était des tatouages ?

À la façon dont ils recouvraient ses mains, Ace était presque jaloux, lui qui devait dissimuler les siens, au moins le temps de sa formation !

Son antipathie à son égard ne fit que s'accroître suite à cette réflexion.

Interpellé par Perona, l'employée, il dut se résoudre à quitter sa porte et reprendre son rôle de poteau à la caisse.

Quel ennui ! Il n'y avait personne… Au moins le week-end promettait-il de l'agitation, selon les pronostics de Perona et de Jewel…

Jouant avec un bout de papier cadeau doré, Ace surveillait le malpoli, l'air de rien, tandis que sa collègue grommelait contre l'ordinateur et un camembert coloré. Sans doute son chiffre d'affaire du jour.

Lorsque le client finit par revenir, un coffret dans les mains et l'air renfrogné typique du type qui achetait par dépit, il se redressa et dut lutter pour que son sourire commercial ne vire pas au moqueur.

Ça lui apprendra à le repousser alors qu'il ne faisait que son travail !

L'air blasé de l'inconnu alors qu'il payait, faillit mettre sa concentration à mal, alors il retourna au paquet cadeau, tâchant de s'appliquer pour les boucles, sous l'œil attentif de l'employée qui préparait le sac en y glissant d'avance les doses d'essai.

Heureusement, il était rapide et motivé.  _Très_  motivé à l'idée de voir partir ce rustre.

Il ne put donc refréner son sourire moqueur en lui tendant son sac et en lui souhaitant une bonne après-midi, Perona se trouvant dans son dos, il pouvait se le permettre.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu le sourire en coin en réponse, ni le regard étrange qu'il lui envoya, tandis que la main tatouée se refermait sur ses doigts.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa le client.

Mais il avait toujours ce sourire et  _ce_  regard. Ace ne savait pas quoi en penser. Alors, il déconnecta son cerveau et se contenta de platitudes de la société.

Une fois la tête ébouriffé disparue dans la galerie commerciale, il se permit de souffler et se tourna pour se plaindre de l'attitude de l'acheteur. En échange, il se fit doucement rabrouer et apprit son nom… Ce qui lui permit de râler copieusement dessus alors qu'il profitait de l'accalmie pour dépoussiérer les linéaires de parfum, une par une.

Mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsque sur les coups de dix-huit heures, une masse de gens entre procéder à leurs achats. Il était l'heure d'affûter son talent de vendeur !

Complètement éreinté et les paupières qui se fermait toute seule, Ace déposa son badge près de l'ordinateur et saluer Jewel qui s'occuperait de la fermeture, une heure plus tard.

-Passe un bon dimanche Ace, tu nous as bien aidé. On se revoit mercredi ?

-À mercredi, marmonna-t-il, manquant de peur de jeter au sol une pile de coffret. Oups.

Il quitta rapidement la parfumerie avant d'avoir à ramasser le stock complet.

Traversant la galerie, il rejoignit le parking et, de là, l'arrêt de bus où il devra attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le…

-Mais c'est de la neige ?!

En effet, des flocons tombaient mollement sur sa chevelure noire, promettant une attente douloureusement longue.

Grommelant contre le monde entier, Ace prit son mal en patience, les mains au fond des poches car il avait oublié ses gants.

-Journée de merde.

**Author's Note:**

> * "en formation" vient d'une blague car une des stagiaires avait ça sur son stage (nous, on avait "stagiaire") et on a fini par le relever. La réplique de Law... C'était la mienne ^^'


End file.
